


Today, And Forever

by Debris4spike



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fandom Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: For the Snowflake Challenge #11 over on Dreamwidth, we were challenged to create a fanwork.Not 100% happy as I really need to spend time working on banners, but I have done this
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Today, And Forever

[](https://app.photobucket.com/u/Debris4spike/a/309ce7af-eeac-4960-b9d3-a61dc082e38a/p/1948bf90-c558-4786-bcd3-847ceb6d682d)

I love Capt Janeway's words to Chakotay in Scorpion ... I just extended her wishes ... a bit


End file.
